


Crush

by KYotodo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	1. Chapter 1

哈利把课本合上，放进书包。他犹豫了一下，小声问道：“你真的不需要我陪你回去吗？”

赫敏坚决地摇了摇头。“我爸妈会来的，”她说。

哈利把书包抱在怀里，站起身来。“那我先回去了。”

赫敏把自己的情绪压下去，感激地对他一笑。“快走吧，你已经耽搁够久了。”

哈利点点头，走出了教室。门一关上，赫敏就瘫倒在桌上，紧紧闭上眼睛。

她已经把多元积分这一章的习题做掉了一半，她本来可以——而且很乐意——一直做下去，但真的已经很晚了。而且她心里清楚，她的父母不会来了。

这也不是第一次了。赫敏做了一个深呼吸，阖上课本，收拾好自己的东西。她把至少有十公斤重的背包甩到背后，最后一次检查了自己的随身物品：地铁卡，家钥匙，报警器，手电筒。她走出教室，锁好门。

离开校门的时候，守门员对她点点头。“路上小心点。”他叮嘱道。

“谢谢你，海格，”赫敏挤出一个紧绷的微笑。她快步向地铁站的方向走去。她的学校是一所很优秀的私立高中，如果说有什么缺点的话，就是离地铁站太远了——不过这不是学校的错，赫敏理性地想。这都是市政府规划不合理。

天已经黑了下来，街道上没有行人，只有小群小群的流浪汉。赫敏有些紧张地捏着报警器，从眼角观察那些人，结果差点撞到别人。

“我很抱歉！”她尖叫起来，往后退了两步。一只手抓住她的肩膀，赫敏惊慌地挣扎了一下，没有挣脱。

“悄悄，多可爱的小妞啊，”抓住她的人躬下身子说到。一股酒气喷在赫敏脸上，她僵硬地抬起眼来。对方留了一把脏兮兮的胡子，眼睛淫邪地打量着赫敏的胸口。赫敏眨了眨眼睛，不敢相信自己真的遇到了这种事。在她肩膀上的那只手把她拉近了一点，赫敏屏住呼吸，挤出一个笑容。

她的大脑在一片空白之后终于开始运转了起来。她挤出一个笑容，顺从地走上前去。男人的手终于松开了，他抬起手似乎想摸赫敏的脸，但却痉挛般的抽搐了一下。他发出一声怒吼：“你这婊子……”

赫敏扔下书包，没费神瞄准男人，飞奔起来。她捏响了警报器，那小东西发出尖锐的鸣叫。在某个路口她把它扔掉，然后朝反方向跑去。

她很快就到达极限的心肺迫使她停下来时，她才发现自己偏离了主干道，正在一条小巷里。过度运转的大脑立刻反馈了一堆可能的危险，赫敏贴着墙站好，大口喘着气。“别乱想，”她警告自己，“现在回想一下你跑的方向。”

她小心地从巷口探出头去，确定没有人后回到阴暗的小巷。她记得她应该是从左边拐过来的，但是……

她的思绪被一只手打断了。她再次尖叫起来。那只手立刻从她肩上移开，捂住她的嘴。

“别吵，”一个男声咕哝道，“我的耳朵都要被你吵掉了。”

赫敏拼命眨着眼睛，某种奇怪的固执让她尽量不让自己流泪。现在她看清了，抓住她的是一个个子很高的男人，他裹在一件黑色的大衣里，黑色的长发垂落下来遮住大半张脸。在这小巷里几乎无法分辨出他的身形。

他抬起另一只手，黑色皮手套被赫敏背后的街灯照出柔和的光泽。赫敏条件反射地抽搐了一下，闭上眼睛。男人发出一声冷笑。“你的书包，”他说。

赫敏疑惑地睁开一只眼睛。在男人手中的确实是她无情抛弃的书包。她兴奋地睁大了眼睛，伸手去够。

男人松开捂住她嘴巴的手，后退了一步。“愚蠢的女孩，”他咕哝着把书包递给她，然后转身走进黑暗中。赫敏把书包背上，叫道：“先生？！”

他顿了一下，侧过身来。赫敏看不清他的眼神，但她莫名地瑟缩了一下。

“地铁站在哪里？”她强迫自己问下去。

男人缓慢地摇了摇头，飞快地走了。

赫敏瞠目结舌地看着他离开。“饭桶！”她狠狠骂道，这是她唯一说得出口的脏话。她转身看向巷口，小心翼翼地走出去，惊喜地发现地铁站就在下一个路口。

上了地铁以后赫敏才开始检查自己的书包。她气恼地注意到她的东西被人翻找过了。这无疑是那个男人的杰作，她忍不住又骂了一句脏话，迅速地整理好她的书包。她一向喜欢东西井井有条地放着。

赫敏回到家时家里空荡荡的，这证实了她的猜测，父母又沉迷实验了。至少她不必向父母解释晚归。在这惊魂的一夜之后她没有心情再学习下去了，反正她已经完成了作业，于是她洗了一个长长的热水澡，提前上床睡觉了。

oOo

斯内普花了好一会儿才找到惹了大麻烦的报警器，它在另一条同样黑暗的小巷中兀自鸣叫着。他附身把它捡起来，关掉了它。要他说，这类小东西真的毫无用处。还不如一把……

“……我要站起来了，”他冷静地说。

“把你的手举起来，”一个年轻的声音说道。

斯内普深吸了一口气，举起双手，慢慢站起来。

“那是什么？”年轻人紧张地问道，“你手里是什么？”

“一个玩具，”斯内普冷淡地说。

“给我，”年轻人粗暴地把它抢走。斯内普克制住摇头的冲动。现在的年轻人都怎么回事？破绽多得甚至没法触法他的本能。

“你为什么会在这里？”年轻人确认了那确实只是个报警器后继续追问道。“慢慢地转过来。你是从谁那里抢走这个东西的？”

斯内普缓慢地转过身来，居高临下地看着这个兴奋的小警察。“见义勇为，”他说。

“什么？”

斯内普冷笑了一下。“你想看看我的警员证吗，警官？”他往前走了一步，小警官瑟缩了一下。“恐怕我今晚没有带出来。”

“你……你……”小警官咬了咬牙，“我……迟早有一天……”

“迟早有一天……什么？”他勾起嘴角，轻蔑地看着这会儿什么胆子都没有了的年轻人，“以妨碍公务的罪名逮捕……我？”

斯内普抬起头来，凝神听了一会儿，忽然咧嘴一笑：“跑。”

警官拔腿就跑。斯内普撇了撇嘴，转过身去。

“啊，你在这儿啊。”一个女人说道。她的声音已经成熟了，但语调却像个小孩子。

“贝拉，”斯内普冷淡地致意道。

“你找到那个小混蛋了吗？”她热切地问道。

“当然。”他说，“我确保她什么都不知道，愚蠢的女孩。”

贝拉咯咯地笑了出来。“最好是吧，主人不会高兴的。”

“如有需要，我可以轻易找到她，”斯内普说，“我相信今夜已经不需要我了？”

“真遗憾你错过了派对，”贝拉甜蜜地说，“好好睡一觉，西弗。”

斯内普一言不发地转身离开。


	2. Chapter 2

赫敏比平日起得还早。她在朦胧的晨光中下楼，从冰箱里拿了橙汁和沙拉出来，坐在厨房里吃完了。

她在刷牙的时候注意到属于父母的牙刷都在充电，由此确定父母昨晚已经回家。鉴于它们已经干了，她想他们还没出门。

她从书包里找出便签本，告知父母她将要去图书馆。她把它贴在洗手台的镜子上，这是她父母无论如何不会错过的地方。

然后她换好衣服，背上书包出门了。

这个点的清晨人还不多，赫敏找个靠过道的位置坐下。哈利的家——或者说他住的那栋房子——在学校的另一个方向，这意味着赫敏得坐将近一个小时的地铁。赫敏从书包里抽出《代数》，决定好好利用这段时间。

地铁站路过学校附近时，赫敏条件反射地抬起头来。在她重新埋头进书本之前，她注意到一个人，或者准确说，一片阴影。她皱眉细看，然后睁大了眼睛。

“嘿！你！”她把书塞进书包里，起身走到那人身边，“你为什么要翻我的书包？”

男人傲慢地垂眼看她。他没穿昨天那件夸张的黑色长风衣和黑色皮手套，但他仍然是一身黑。他稍稍偏头，问道：“请问你是？”

“别装傻，”赫敏气势汹汹地说道，“你能在我跑动的时候记住我的样子，在灯光下见过我的脸，当然不可能一晚上就忘。”

“噢，你啊，尖叫鸡小姐，”男人说着解开衣扣坐了下来，赫敏坐到他对面，继续瞪着他。“我还以为你是来道谢的呢。”

赫敏深吸了一口气。“谢谢你找回我的书包。好了，现在轮到你道歉了。道歉和解释。”

男人皱眉看着她，过了一会儿，他移开视线，看向窗外。“你真的应该提高一下你的社交技巧，”他嘲讽地说，“以及搏击技巧。”

“谢谢你的意见，”赫敏固执地把话题转回来，“但我不认为你应该……”

“我道歉，”男人说，“为了我不幸地帮助了一个不值得的人，这足够了吗？”

赫敏再次深呼吸。“不，但我原谅你。”她冷冰冰地说。她抽出《代数》，翻到被打断的地方，瞪着书本。她翻到一个大定理的证明部分，一环扣一环的逻辑帮助她冷静下来。

“这附近有一些不错的格斗馆，”男人突然说道。“就我所知，‘凤凰社’有几个退伍军人。他们的技巧相当实用。”

赫敏犹豫了一下，不是很确定应不应该回答。最后她决定把这当作男人的正式道歉。再说：“那里真的叫‘凤凰社’吗？”

男人撇了撇嘴，一副嫌恶的样子。“难以置信，不是吗？”

“确实。”赫敏在脑海中的待办清单上填了一条。她很快想到哈利，并决定把他也一起拖去练习，于是在清单上又加了一条。

她收起课本下车时，男人已经消失了。

* * *

 

“你在这儿，”邓布利多静静地说。他粉紫色的衬衫简直是在尖叫着让人们盯着它看，但斯内普不为所动，看也不看他。

“很高兴知道你还没瞎，”斯内普懒洋洋地说着，抖开餐巾纸铺在膝上。他以十足的庄重打开纸袋，取出其中的三明治。

“那么和波特先生的谈话进展的很顺利？”邓布利多走进来，自如地坐在另一张椅子上。斯内普愉悦地注意到，那一张通常是向低级探员提供的，因此十分不舒服。

“事实上，没有什么谈话。”斯内普礼仪和早午餐之间徘徊了一阵子，选择了后者。邓布利多耐心地等他吃完整个三明治才追问道：“那么你是推迟了计划？”

“我会写在报告里，”斯内普提起餐巾纸的两角，把它团成一团塞进纸袋。邓布利多安静地看着他，斯内普把纸袋扔进垃圾桶，叹了口气。“我遇到了他的一个朋友。十分亲密的朋友，要我说的话。我设法令那人相信学习格斗是十分的必要。”

“十分亲密的朋友，”邓布利多沉思道。“我相信你说的是格兰杰小姐？”

这个充作无所不知的老头子！斯内普略略点头。

“你是怎么认识她的？”邓布利多问道。

“不像有些人，”斯内普断喝道，“我可没在不应该的地方乱打探。”

“我相信你，西弗勒斯，”邓布利多和蔼地说道，“但这没有回答我的问题。你是怎么认识格兰杰小姐的？”

“一个巧合，”斯内普干巴巴地说道。“我捡到了她的书包，在里面发现了波特的课本。”

“这并不一定代表他们很亲密。”

“她的书包整洁得像强迫症的房间。她在自学大学的课程，所以她当然不需要波特的指导。唯一的可能是他们十分亲密，所以他的东西出现在她书包里不能引起她的注意。”斯内普一口气说完，坐回自己的椅子上。“今天早上六点半，她在去波特家的路上。不寻常的时间，不是吗？”

他没有提到她和波特前后脚离开学校的事情。不，这一部分是他会写进报告里的部分，邓布利多要想知道就必须去读那些讨人厌的报告。

邓布利多摇摇头。“你太过信任你的推理了，西弗勒斯。当然，你很优秀，但在这件事情我们必须万分谨慎。”

“我正在试图谨慎，”斯内普嘲讽地说道，“通过避免和你的小救世主直接接触。”

邓布利多摊了摊手，站起身来。“迟早你们要面对面的，西弗勒斯。”

“我希望是迟非早，”斯内普礼貌地勾起嘴角。“现在，我相信我还有很多工作。”

“祝你好运。我们这周之内会知道结果的。”邓布利多停在门口，转过身来。

“对了，西弗勒斯，既然你已经认识了格兰杰小姐……”

“她暂时安全的，”斯内普说，“但是， **迟早** ，她会曝光。”

“那么，尽量让它是迟非早吧，”邓布利多乐观地说道。

斯内普凶狠地瞪着门框，决心把报告写到六英寸长。


End file.
